Felix Felinis
by DarthMittens
Summary: Hermione is annoyed at an itch on her back that she can't reach and Harry decides to help her out. What he discovers when he does itch her back on that particular spot is quite...interesting.


**A/N: So I had a pretty hectic final month at school, but now I'm finished! Yay! I can write!**

**Anyway, here is the product of a month of plot bunnies! A super short one-shot to celebrate my return before I start posting my newest multi-chapter story!**

**Felix Felinis**

Harry sighed as he stared at his potions notes, his frustration and boredom rising at the fact that he couldn't retain a single thing he was reading. All he wanted to do was stand up, go outside, and get on his broom to fly around and clear his head. Maybe then he would be able to focus on these boring notes instead of the urge to bash his face against the notes so he could have an excuse to stop looking at the notes and go to the Hospital Wing.

The reason he was continuing this farce of studying, of course, was because of the person sitting directly across from him. Because of Harry, she had put off her studying the entire day and now was the time that they had decided to do it.

The 'she' being Hermione Granger, of course.

All she had wanted to do all day was study. Ron was out with Luna as usual, so it had just been Harry and Hermione hanging out the entire day. And despite her constantly nagging him to go to the dormitory with her and study, he had insisted on dragging her around Hogsmeade and all over the school grounds with him.

He had a feeling she wouldn't be too happy with him if, right when they finally decided to study for their N.E.W.T.S, he got up and ditched her. It was only fair to participate in her activity-of-choice after she had participated in his all day.

Harry, unable to look at the piece of paper with his scratchy handwriting on it right in front of his face for any longer, glanced up at his best friend, expecting her to be chewing her bottom lip as usual with her eyebrows drawn up – Hermione's normal thinking face. Instead, what he was met with was a very distracted Hermione.

She was trying to focus on her notes – she really was – but something was bugging her. Her eyes were locked on her notes, though her concentration was devoted solely on all the twisting and turning she was doing in her chair. She was reaching a hand behind her back and trying to reach the middle of it, but didn't seem to be able to reach it. It was just an itch.

"Son…of…a…" she muttered distractedly, trying to rub the itchy spot on her back against the back of the couch.

Harry's couldn't avert his eyes as Hermione grew more and more angry, trying everything she could to get rid of the itch. It was more interesting than doing homework, for sure.

About a minute in, Hermione finally averted her eyes from her paper.

Harry blinked, and then, realizing he should probably help, said, "Hermione, you…er…alright there?"

"Does it look like I'm alright?" she snapped, and Harry could see angry tears in her eyes.

He was surprised that she seemed close to crying. He had never seen her lose it like this before and definitely hadn't expected to see it happen over a mere itch. He felt the silence growing awkward between them and cleared his throat, then asked, "Do you want some help?"

She took a few deep breaths, still squirming, then turned her head away. "Yes please," she mumbled.

Harry got up slowly – he could tell she was having issues setting aside her pride to ask for help with as simple a task as itching her back. When she didn't stop him, he sat on couch right next to her and turned her shoulders so her back was facing him.

"Just tell me where it itches," he said.

"Right between my shoulder blades," she said quickly, still squirming a bit. She must have been really itchy.

Harry reached a hand up and began itching her back very lightly right in between her shoulder blades. Her back arched as if the spot was sensitive and she began trembling a bit. Harry, getting kind of weirded out but taking the signs as a good thing, continued to itch her since she hadn't told him to stop yet.

After a few more seconds of the itching, she began pressing her back against his hand. In fact, she began pressing back against it so hard that Harry had to bring his hand closer to his body to continue itching her back. Soon her back was pressed flat against his hand and chest, her head resting on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed, her lips were parted a little in ecstasy, and her face was flushed red.

Who knew being relieved of an itch could feel so good?

"Harry," she moaned, turning her face in towards his neck as light tremors began to spread through her body.

Harry felt something begin to stir in him at the sound of her saying his name like that, and her parted, soft, full lips had never looked more kissable. There was a silence in which Harry came up with what he was going to say, he opened his mouth, and then…well, and then she began purring.

Like, literally purring, like Crookshanks does when you scratch him right where his tail meets his body. It was a deep, lazy purr that seemed to emanate from the core of her body; a sound of pure, unrestricted pleasure. If Harry had to choose, he would say that her purring was the best, most arousing thing he had ever heard.

It also caused Harry to stop scratching her back.

She quickly turned around and looked at him, her face flaming red in embarrassment. And all he could dumbly say was, "Did you just…purr like a cat?"

Hermione didn't exactly take it how he had expected her to. A choked sob escaped her throat and she began packing her things into her bag, all the while blubbering, "It's that stupid polyjuice potion's fault, and it's weird and unnatural, and I hate it, and please don't tell anyone Harry, because—"

She froze as Harry applied light pressure directly to the spot on her back again and her bag fell out of her hand as she arched her back in pleasure, though Harry could tell that she was trying to escape this time. She thought he was doing this to torment her.

She couldn't resist it though and ended up with her back pressed against his chest again, flushed and panting, her eyes not leaving his. He could see the embarrassment and anger in her eyes, and the frustration of not being able to do anything about it as she began purring again.

"I'm not doing this to torment you," he said. "I think you purring is the single-most amazing thing I have ever heard."

Her cheeks grew even redder from a different type of embarrassment as Harry applied even more pressure to the spot on her back, making her arch her back a bit. Harry couldn't help but sneak a peek down the front of her shirt; it was a teenage male's nature.

"Per…vert…" she managed to say slowly, having caught him peeking. She didn't sound very mad about it, though.

"You truly are beautiful, you know that Hermione?" he said as a way to cover up his peeking. He had always been told that women loved flattery, and it definitely seemed like it was something that could work when she was putty in his hands.

"You're…pervert…" she said with a grin, still panting shakily into his neck. Yet another thing that was driving him wild.

Harry didn't know how things had changed so quickly between them, to be honest. Before he had scratched her back, he knew he would have never sneaked a peek down her shirt and if he had, Hermione would have hexed him to hell and back.

But now, even after all that, she was grinning at him and joking with him. So Harry thought, _to hell with it_, leaned down, and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione didn't react for the first couple seconds, her lips remaining limp against his, and he wondered what was wrong. Then he remembered that she was rendered pretty much immobile when having that spot on her back scratched and stopped touching it, and she began kissing him back with a ferocity that surprised him. Her hand came up behind his head and held him in place as her delicious lips continued to feast on his.

When they finally broke apart, they were both flushed and panting.

"Woah," they said in unison, their heads spinning.

"That was…" he started, unsure how to finish. How could one put perfection into words?

"…pretty amazing," she finished, in awe. She had never even considered kissing Harry before, but now that it had happened she wondered why she hadn't. That had been the single-most amazing experience of her life.

Harry grinned at her and kissed her again, then continued kissing her until long after Ron had arrived back from his day with Luna. He took one look at the kissing couple on the couch, shrugged, and went up the stairs to go to bed.

And the entire time, all of Hermione's books lay strewn across the floor from when she dropped her bag and Harry's boring notes lay forgotten on the table.

After all, nothing was better than having an itch relieved.

**A/N: A little more on the heated side for me, but I enjoyed writing it nonetheless. Straying away from the angst and drama and going for lighthearted instead is a good thing every once in a while, I believe. I hope to see you all reading my next story, but if not I thank you very much for at least reading this one!**


End file.
